Broship
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Nishinoya and Tanaka are close friends. Noya tells Tanaka about his sexuality and his crush. Tanaka teases but tries to help his bro. Asanoya ship. RyuNoya as broship.


Nishinoya and Tanaka are heading to Tanaka's place to hang before practice

They get to Tanaka's place and are greeted by his sister.

"Hi Nee-San!!" The to second year's respond rushing to Tanaka's room.

Nishinoya jumps onto the bed.

Tanaka "So what movie should we watch?"

"Any."

Tanaka puts a random movie on and the two start talking.

Tanaka "Noya? You Ight??"

Nishinoya smiles "I'm fine Ryu."

Tanaka raises an eyebrow "I know your fake smile Noya. You can't fool me with that. What's up."

Nishinoya looks away and sighs "Ryu… I have something to say……"

"Spill it. Whatever it is I won't get mad or see you differently."

"Well… I…"

"Wait a second? You're gonna confess to Kiyoko!!! I won't forgive you Noya!!!"

Nishinoya laughs "I don't like Kiyoko, Ryu."

"Then you like Yachi!!!"

"No. Ryu. Let me speak." He takes a deep breath and a light blush appears in his cheeks as he quietly says "I'm gay."

Tanaka doesn't respond for a moment then starts laughing.

Nishinoya blushes "Wha?! Ryu!! Stop laughing!!!"

Tanaka smiles "Right Sorry. This is serious. So how long you know?"

"Last year. When we first joined the team."

"Oh. Okay. Over a year. Wow. Why are you just telling me?"

"I was scared… I still am. I- I don't want the team to know. But I felt like I had to tell someone."

"Wow. I'm honored but surprised? Not by the fact you're gay but why you told me instead of Asahi? You two are really close."

"I-I can't tell Asahi."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. You can't tell anyone!! You can't tell him especially!!!"

"Alright alright! Yea I tease you in front of them sometimes bout stuff but I would never do anything like that!"

"Thanks."

Neither talk for a moment. Until Tanaka breaks the silence by asking "So when you realize like Asahi?"

Nishinoya turns completely red "Wha-Wha-What?!?! I- I d-don't!!!"

Tanaka's jaw drops then he smiles "You know I was just teasing?"

Nishinoya tenses and looks away "O-oh…"

"So you really like Asahi?"

"N-no!"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"It's obvious."

"I don't like him. What makes you think I do?"

"Let's see…"

 _Flashback to when Nishinoya and Tanaka first joined the Volleyball Club._

 _"N-nice to meet you Daichi-Senpai!!" The two first years yell a little to loud._

 _Daichi "Uhh? Nice to meet you too. Me, Sugawara, and Asahi will be helping you with stuff usually. If any questions feel free to ask. Asahi is our Ace and Sugawara is setter. I'm an all around player."_

 _Sugawara and Asahi smile as they introduce themselves._

 _Asahi "What position do you two play?"_

 _Tanaka "Wing Spiker!"_

 _Nishinoya smiles "Libero!"_

 _The second years glance at each other and nod._

 _Sugawara "Tanaka-san I'll be working with you. Like Daichi said. I'm a setter."_

 _Tanaka "Thank you Sugawara-Senpai!!"_

 _Sugawara "Just Suga is fine."_

 _"Y-yes Suga!!"_

 _Asahi "Me and Daichi will work with you, Nishinoya."_

 _Nishinoya "Thank you!!"_

 _Tanaka glances and Nishinoya who's eyes sparkle looking at the ace. A smirk appears on Tanaka's face._

 _End flashback_

Nishinoya "I was amazed!! They're our Senpais!! They were second year's!!! Hell he was Karasuno's ace!!"

Tanaka raises an eyebrow "Uh huh? Well what about…"

 _Flashback to earlier this school year during a 4-4 match between the team members_

 _"Asahi!!" Sugawara yells as he tosses the ball to him._

 _Asahi jumps to hit it. Nishinoya watches him and Asahi's hairtie snaps midair._

 _Nishinoya's face is covered by a light blush._

 _"Noya-San!!"_

 _Nishinoya barely hits the ball up "Sorry!!"_

 _End flashback_

Nishinoya "It was the first time I saw him with his hair down!! I was surprised!!"

Tanaka "Hmmm??? But the ball was in perfect position for you to hit it to me or Suga? And your blush? Plus every time his hair is down you turn red."

Nishinoya rubs his neck "I don't have a crush on Asahi…"

"What about that time you two crashed into each other and you ended up on top of him with your lips only inches apart??"

"You spiked a ball and knocked me into him!!"

"You've been in the same position with Suga? You didn't blush. Just asked if he was okay. With Asahi you couldn't even speak and were about as red as you are now."

"Well that was the first time that happened."

"It happened 4 times this year. Hinata's aim wasn't good."

Nishinoya doesn't say anything then quietly whispers "I'm not in love with Asahi."

Tanaka "You get jealous whenever girls talk to/about him. You always try to get his attention. You always get a star struck look in your eyes. More than just admiring his volleyball skills. Noya-san? Admit it."

Nishinoya sighs and lays down on his side facing away from his friend. Tanaka watches him grab a pillow and hug it tightly.

"Ryu… am I crazy?"

Tanaka rubs Nishinoya's head "Yeah. But not right now. You're feelings for him aren't crazy. You yourself? Are crazy. No doubt. But I think that's why Asahi fell in love with you. Because you're so crazy and energetic. It's really weird to see you like this. When Asahi sees you like this he'd probably melt!!"

Nishinoya's eyes widen and he looks over to his friend "What did you say?"

Tanaka shrugs "I was just saying what was obvious."

"Huh??"

Tanaka lays back "It's been pretty obvious Asahi's had a thing for you for a while now."

Nishinoya looks away "No he doesn't. He doesn't even like guys."

Tanaka sighs "Come on. We have practice soon. We came here to watch one movie then leave. The movies almost over so let's go. We can't have the team waiting for us."

Nishinoya sits up "Right… the team… Ryu?"

"I know Noya. I won't. But that doesn't mean I won't come up with schemes eventually."

Nishinoya punches Tanaka's arm "Don't embarrass me. Don't tell them I'm gay or that I have a small-"

"-huge-"

"-crush on Asahi."

Tanaka ruffles the libero's hair "You're so fucken adorable when blushing. Let's go bro."

The two stand up and start to leave.

Tanaka's sister is outside the door "Yu. Just tell Asahi. If you trust the team you should be able to tell them you're gay."

Nishinoya tenses "Nee-San!!! Stop eavesdropping!! That was private!!!!"

She smiles and rubs his head "What kinda sister would I be if I didn't listen in on you two sometimes?"

He pouts.

Tanaka "Nee-San…"

"I won't tell anyone. But Yu? You need to trust your team."

Nishinoya gulps "I do trust them. But it's just that… it's embarrassing… Yeah I jokingly hit on the manager Kiyoko but that's cause I want to protect her as a teammate. And to coverup the whole gay thing. If I always freak out over girls than that makes it look like I'm straight."

"Whatever kiddo. Just get to practice. Good luck with Asahi." She messes with his hair and walks away.

Nishinoya sighs "Lets just go. I'm not gonna say anything and neither will you."

Tanaka nods and they head to school.

End one-shot


End file.
